Shichibukai
The Shichibukai are seven pirates turned privateers for the World Government. In exchange for their service the pirates are offered protection and their former crimes are pardoned. They also are given a lot of freedom by the World Government and are called on when war arises or when discussing a change in members. They themselves are pirates and act as such not caring much for the World Government or the Marines and it's ideals. Members The following list contains the current five Shichibukai. Quite recently, the remaining two members of the Shichibukai renounced their titles and continued their pirating activities once more, leading to a massive manhunt on the Marines part. Cougar Cougar (real name unknown), is a member of the royal Shichibukai and is a well known pirate in the world. Despite his considerable bounty, he is a man against violence, and has committed no known crime; this has led to many to question the true reason behind his bounty. He is the user of the Boosto Boosto no mi, and is widely considered as the fastest man in the world. Out of the current Shichibukai, he's the member with the second longest tenure. Cross Donovan A world renowned bounty hunter and member of the Shichibukai, Cross Donovan is immensely powerful, as the mere mention of his name can strike fear in the hearts of pirates. It's said that his captives simply wake up in impel down, as they awaken to the excruciating pain of the prisons "initiation". He has a large amount of victories under his belt, and is one of the most feared men in the world. He is the user of the Neru Neru no mi, and is one of the few known Haoshoku Haki users. Out of the current Shichibukai, he's the member with the fourth longest tenure. Julian Julian is a veteran pirate that is known throughout the world due to the various islands that have fallen to his famous plundering. Throughout his pirating career, it is said that he has accumulated wealth and influence on par with a Tenryuubito. He is the user of the Gorudo Gorudo no mi, and is widely considered the richest man in the world. Of the current Shichibukai, he's the member with the longest tenure. Zen Zen "the Hornet" is a renowned pirate known for his devastating and sadistic rampages throughout the world. In particular, he is well known for assaulting a large pirate armada single-handedly and killing thirty-thousand pirates during the assault. He's the user of the Suzumebachi Suzumebachi no mi, Model: Japanese Giant Hornet devil fruit, and is widely considered to be the most sadistic man in the world. Of the current Shichibukai, he is the newest member to accept the title. Zoltan The man who was once widely regarded as the closest to becoming the next Yonkou until his untimely defeat at Finia's hands. After the battle, he was said to have lost everything, leading to the once proud pirate to worm his way to the World Government as he accepted the title of Shichibukai. He's the only Shichibukai who doesn't user a devil fruit ability, and is widely regarded as one of the most skilled swordsman in the world. Of the current Shichibukai, he has the third longest tenure. Category:Group